Power Rangers Wild Knights
'''Power Rangers Together Force '''is the fan made add-on season, bringing in past rangers and villains from Power Rangers Samurai, Super Samurai, Megaforce, Super Megaforce, Dino Charge, Dino Super Charge, Ninja Steel, and Super Ninja Steel. Plot "After the defeat of some of the most dangerous villains in the universe, a threat rises above all other villain, Emperor Morale, the unidentified villain leader of the Lion Network. After the sealing of he himself, he craves revenge, bringing on some of the greatest villains ever. Later, a large team of past rangers come back to fight beside them, they are... Power Rangers Wild Knights!" -Opening Narration Power Rangers Wild Knights starts during the battle of the Red Eagle Ranger, battling Emperor Morale, in an ancient Lion Temple in South Africa, while he tries to take the Wild Crystals, a great power passed down from ranger family to ranger family. The villains are sealed away by the Eagle Ranger's great power. Before sealing, Morale threatens to bring out the greatest villains to ever try to take over Earth. Years later, a heroic team of rangers from the past stand up to help defeat the new threat. The past teams of rangers team up with the Wild Knight rangers to defeat the evil villains across the universe. Characters Rangers Wild Knights Ninja Steel Dino Charge Super Megaforce Samurai Allies Zordon Alpha 5 Dimitria Alpha 6 Gosei Tensou Keeper Heckyl Mentor Ji Redbot Civilians Farkas Bulkmeier Spike Skullovitch Eugene Skullovitch Ernie Mr. Burley Monty Victor Vincent Mrs. Finch Villains Lion Network Emperor Morale Domitraitor Headron Spikor Lady Bugsphere Bazons The Armada Emperor Majorus Emperor Mavro Redacore Matacore Redker Yellzor Prince Vekar Prince Vrak Trensag Drillhorn Damaras Argus Levira Doctor Blandora Devius' Crew Creator Devius Lord Tronlor Furier Wrenchenella Laddon Salamaz Vivix Spikeballs Butterdie's Crew Emperor Butterdie Lord Arcanon Singe Movi Screech Conductro Doomwing Sledge's Crew Sledge Snide Goldwing Bombhonk Poisandra Fury Wrench Curio Galaxy Warriors Galvanax Ripcon Madam Odius Freakface Queen Flameor Kudabots Basherbots Skullgators Nighlok Ship Master Xandred Octoroo Dayu Deker Serrator General Gut Sergeant Tread Moogers Spitfangs Papyrox Warstar Admiral Malkor Creepox Loogies Zombats Toxic Mutants Bigs Bluefur Robots The Messenger Metal Alice Rotox Venjix Computer Network Professor Cog Grinders Monsters Under Domitraitor's Reign: Craftblade Tikiclown Ripjaw Loudhouse Picksaw Tomatobuild Prisonator Cruiser Ratacat Buttercry Mushroomzoid Under Headron's Reign Leprafry Blossom Questionator Kingy Illusionist Inflaticon Chefyron Under Spikor's Reign Spitshot Under Morale's Reign Montisemo Bluefang Armada Monsters Skatana Cybax Gorgax Sirijinkor Turteini Robfish Hackerera Sneak Brothers Headridge Desolar Pacha Chamak Angleo Invidious Tentacus General Pelsuo Wildmutt Bonebat Witchcrafter Osogain Tranceferer Sledge's Monsters Iceage Stingrage Meteor Butterdie's Monsters Scrapper Slammer Duplicon Bones Smokescreen Shearfear Wish Star Hookbeard Professor Strickler Badussa Heximas Devius' Monsters Spellbinder Cavity Puzzler Gold Digger Nightmare Ninja Hunter Game Face Spell Digger Halfbake Beauticruel Leisure Loafer Fortress Scumlaw Greenzillas Nighlok Monsters Tooya Scorpionic Rofer Doubletone Dreadhead Negatron Yamiror Madimot Despairaino Robtish Redball Vulpes Steeleto Antberry Splitface Arachniator Eleflame Hammerhead Rhinosnaraus Armedevil Switchbeast Eyescar Crustor Skarf Duplicator Grinataur Epoxar Maldan Pestilox Mover Hardshell Fiera Gigertox Trickster Gred Sharkjaw Galaxy Warriors Lavagor Korvaka Ripperrat Spinferno Slogre Tangleweb Badpipes Hacktrack Stonedozer Trapsaw Toxetia Shoespike Drillion Phonepanzee Cat O'Clock Abrakadanger Forcefear Cleocatra SpyclopsCategory:Seasons